tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Valvolux Masquerade, day one
Log Title: Valvolux Masquerade, day one Characters: Deathsaurus, Delusion, Folly, Knightmare, Overlord, Springer, Typhoon Location: Valvolux Date: October 28, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: For a second year, Valvolux hosts a masquerade party! Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:58:37 on Monday, 28 October 2019.' Like last year's Festival, the market of Valvolux has been mostly cleared out and redecorated with the trappings of the human holiday of Halloween. A large stage is set off to one side, easily large enough to hold a half dozen of the larger Cybertronians, with a small group of musicians nearby playing a mix of music from both Earth and Cybertron. Around one side of the market are a handful of various games of skill, Ring-toss, Strenght test, Smack-A-Mole games with all the moles looking suspiciously like Starscream, a few large poles with large disks on top for testing one's ability to keep their feet and various other small games. Stationed around the market are a small number of the City Guard, all in warrior costumes of one kind or another, giving directions to various events and occurences as well as a handful at the various games acting as vendors for them. Overlord is huge, heavily-armored, and even more heavily-armed. He's principally blue in his chestplate, bracers and greaves, with white cladding on his arms and legs, purple exhaust vents on his shoulders, and a blue helmet with a pronounced central crest. His eyes are red, and they glow with a a malignant, gleeful sort of hate, especially when he's excited or angry. '' ...You should probably run.'' Behold a being forged from Cybertronian mythology and legend, appearing in a time when legends and myths come true. Mortilus, otherwise known as the "Necrobot" is a mechanoid of legend, a member of the right hand of Adaptus (one of the original 13 Primes. Legend has it, Mortilus appears post-humously to fallen transformers, to collect their spark and add them to the list of the dead. This costumer appears as the Necrobot himself today, tall and thin with his telltale dark orange armor, green optics shining from a bone white headdress. His black cape billows behind him, lined with a detailed starscape of the galaxy. He carries a basket with him today, filled with bright blue flowers, legends have it they represent the deaths that the living have brought to the universe, before the Necrobot collects them. Jack Skellington strolls through the market, waving to greet party-goers as they arrive. After a moment, he reaches up and pops off his head, tucking it in the crook of an elbow to say hello to some of the local Mini-Cons. Mortilus shows up. Or rather a very tall, broad guy dressed as him dows. He bows to the party goers, giving a bit of a smile to people. "Happy ...what is it. Halloween?" yeah. Only one person around here has that outer rim mixed with Kaonian accent. And his height and build. He hands flowers to people who come by him to see the costume. "And you get one and you get one." he snickers softly. Jack Skellington makes his way towards Mortilus, carefully settling his head back on his neck before bowing. "Welcome to our fair city," he greets. This Is My Costume is dressed as the most impressive thing he knows: himself. He's here because he didn't have anything better to do, though he's apparently been convinced to carry "Mortilus"'s basket of flowers. His optics flicker with distain as he walks close enough that his companion can retrieve flowers, but far enough away so that he can be just this side of inconvenient. Mortilus tilts his head at Jack Skellington "Ah. Which human refrence is this?" he asks, checkign the internet for a moment. "Oh! Jack Skellington. We have come for the party. Me and my ..." he smirks at Overlord. "Flowerbearer." Jack Skellington nods. "Yes, Jack is my name. And flowers! How lovely." It's a pretty good take on the voice, though since Deathsaurus hasn't seen the movie, he probably doesn't know that. "Please, walk around and enjoy. There are games in the market, drinks and other refreshments available here and in the bars, and, of course, the spectacle of our fair city itself." Mortilus approaches "Jack" and bows "Your costume is pretty...awesome? Yes. Come here." he motions to Overlord. Kind of fitting he's the one giving out flowers for the cybertronian representation of 'death'. "Give them some flowers." This Is My Costume stares at Mortilus. "...I'm only doing this because there's nothing more interesting to be doing," he says. "I hope you understand that, "Mortilus"." He moves, reaching into the basket and pulling out a handful of flowers. He hands them in Jack's general direction. "Here, enjoy aiding in the delusions of a madman." Jack Skellington deftly catches the flowers in spite of his thin, bony hands. He presses them to the lapel of his suit, where they stick. "Very nice. Thank you." Knightmare makes her way into the market area, hunched over in her robes with a large black staff with golden runes flashing up and down it, pausing to speak quietly with one Guard before she works her way through the party-goers and stopping to talk to one on occasion before making her way slowly towards the raised platform, the tap-tap-tap of the staff hitting the ground echoing just over the general chatter of the crowd. Among the participants is a minibot femme that is painted up in patchwork colors. That's actually her standard colors, though one could be mistaken for that being some sort of costume for the night. The real costume is the fact that she wears some neon rings on her arms and 'dress frame' atop the standard rings that come into play in her altmode. Her face is painted white with some vague coloring that would suggest an Earth clown if one were versed in human culture. With her one eye normal sized, and the other eye noticably larger, it might come off as creepy. Jack Skellington waves good-bye to Mortilus and his flower bearer, heading over to greet the new face. As he approaches, he pauses long enough to pull off his head, carrying it in his hands to be on the minibot's optic level. "Hello! Welcome to our city." This Is My Costume glances around the area, looking for the nearest snack vendor. "...I want you to know, oh death-bringer, you're buying the drinks tonight," he says. "And I intend to put a dent in your funds big enough for Unicron to sleep in." Mini-Clown 's eyes grow wider as the tall, thin Skeleton King leans down towards her. She draws back a hair, flinching, but pauses. This was a night when nothing was /really/ bad, it just looked that way. Appearances being deceiving was one of the main things her bi-weekly social group stressed....not that there was any other member that showed ever, but that's beside the point. These people weren't /really/ Overlord, or Reaperbots, or such. She straightens up a little, and raises her hands, "Oh...oh hello. I'm sorry I hope I didn't scare you. It was very kind to ah...come here to see all the costumes, and it would not do if I were to..ah...hmmm...terrify anyone, yes." Jack Skellington balances his head on the fingers of one hand, gesturing with the other. "Oh, don't worry. A little scare give spice to life. A good, blood-curdling -scream- is music!" He somehow winks one of the empty eye sockets at Folly. "Just don't get carried away. Frights are fine, but no fights." Mortilus wanders up to the mini-clown and speaks in that familiar voice. Maybe its part of the costume. "Ah, good evening. Here have a flower. I bet even /you/ have earned one." he motions to the "Overlord" with him "Come then give her one too." This Is My Costume grumps, but reaches into his basket and hands the little clown a flower. "You heard what I said about drinks, didn't you?" he says to Mortilus, sounding huffy. Mortilus grunts "Yes, yes." the 'necrobot' says. "Drinks are on me tonight, dear Overlord." he says. He has a satchel with him at his side, which he keeps closed as well. "This isnt appropriate for everyone to see but you wanna see what's in the bag?" he says wandering away from the others. Jack Skellington takes a moment to put his head back on straight, giving it a little twist to settle it. Knightmare starts moving again as she turns and starts to step up the few steps to the platform and moves to the center before turning back around and facing out towards the party-goers. She lifts up her staff and slaps it back down on the ground and a resounding but not overpowering GGGOOONNNGGGG echoes across the market place. She waits for the sound to fade before she looks arond, her expression hidden behind her golden mirrormask and waits till she has the attention of most of those here before she speaks, "Good evening, my fellow citizens of Valvolux! And Greetings to those who join us this night from afar to embrace the custom of the Halloween!" She straightens up a bit from her hunching over but still remains somewhat leaning forward as her free hand waves to indicate the game stalls and various vendors that offer snacks as well as small gifts, "There is food, there are drinks and there are games to entertain! Soon we shall have a small ceremory to celebrate a few of our city's citizens who have stepped forward and taken up burdens in it's name... but first, enjoy yourselfs, eat drink and let your spirits be free!" The staff rises and falls and this time small pops echo arond the market as confetti and small energoodies burst into the air and fall all around the market area. Its obvious the Mini-Clown's fuel pump is racing just by that evocative line and wink. Her hands clasp together, "Oh, I would never do either of those things. It would be uncivilized and downright mean." She asserts her view on the matter, then looks away, taking in the sights. She senses something in the air and says, "Oh...I believe I would like to request a 'treat'." And with that, the Reaperbot approaches the two, giving Folly quite a startle. She intakes a breath comically, her optics on the flowers. This 'Overlord' was utterly mighty in size, but this isn't the /real/ Overlord. That much she was convinced about, enough so that she doesn't show any sign of terror from him, compared to anything else. She exhausts her system finally, and takes the two flowers. "These are....very beautiful." There's a bit of a smile to her face as she looks at them, " Thank you very much!" She produces from subspace a few shanix, three in total, and holds them up. "I would very much like to purchase these, yes. Thank you." Mortilus then chuckles and motions to his 'flower bearer" "Hear that, free drinks." he says. "So you wont be drinking my funds dry tonight." he looks down at folly, moving to one kene to be at her level. The reapearbot kneels so he's at her level. "Well hello there. And what might you be?" he asks. He hands her a flower. "Take as many as you ...think you deserve. They are free." he says. "And everyone should have one. If you don't think you do, you're lying to yourself." Mortilus motions to Overlord. "I'd say the same to him but I think we'd need a semi trailer." This Is My Costume smirks. "At least," he says, sounding smugly proud. He does hold the basket so that Folly can easily reach it. "Don't worry, Mortilus, I'll find a way to make you suffer for your hubris." Jack Skellington is wearing several of the blue flowers on his lapel somehow. He continues around to greet more guests, likely locals who've caughton to the occassion and are dressed up. Mini-Clown takes two and puts the flowers in with the neon loops at her shoulders. She makes a point to put the shanix in Mortilus' hand, or failing that in 'Overlord's basket. "Thank you very much. It was very nice of you." She gives a short curtsey to the two looming costumes. The Mini-Clown adds, "I hope I did not scare you with my look. I assure you, I very much do not wish any harm to anyone." After examining one of the flowers, the Clown observes, "These have a harmonic nature to them. They were most likely created through the use of stimulated piezoenergistics." And now shes talking shop, "Did you force them to grow using a directional stimulus to shape them?" It was a concept sort of like bonzai on Earth. Meanwhile, Frenzy runs by wearing a Jigsaw mask from the Saw movies... Mortilus chuckles. "Not many people call Death kind. But thank you. They are broken pieces of crystal from Harmonex. They no longer sing like the ones at the site so they were not needed there. I was studying larger pieces but the smaller ones? I personally formed into flowers." he extends a large, clawed hand to the clown. "And you do not frighten me, my dear. Walk with me a while?" he asks. Oh this holiday is great. With the mask, he could be anyone. Even someone..innocent for once. He turns to the small Autobot "Do you know a lot of earth history? In Japan, there was once warrior knights known as Samauri. One of their many talents, outside the martial ones was flower arranging." This Is My Costume groans, looking down at Folly. "...you got him started," he says, accusingly. "Why did you do that? For that, I'm keeping the shanix she gave you, Deathsaurus, you unrepentant xenophile." Mortilus growls at "Overlord' "Really? Costume." he motions at it. "Great. Now you're gonna scare her off." Jack Skellington strolls over to the poles with their disks and begins to call out, "Come! Come test your balance upon these teetering trials! Dare to dance upon the dazzling disks, and display your deft deportment!" Mini-Clown doesn't seem to get that Mortilus was 'made' as it were. "Oh...." She looks to 'Overlord', and then back to Mortilus, "Oh, sir, Deszaras is MUCH larger, and does not wear a c...." She catches herself and looks back to Mortilus, "Oh ah...I am sorry, I wasn't trying to tell you that your Deszaras costume is not...its very nice." She clasps her hands together and travels along two people who certainly are not massive Decepticons that could kill her as much as brush her aside, "My costume is from earth, yes. I am what is called...ah...hold on..." She produces a small container that holds something orange..." a 'Juggalo' I think" Mortilus chuckles. "Yeah, I make a pretty bad Deszaras don't I?" he chuckles. "Besides, it's Mortilus. He's just uncoltured that's all." he says. "He doesnt know what itis." he says. "A juggalo? Oh how quaint. Is that a god of some sort?" he asks. Mini-Clown says as she shakes the orange liquid, " This is like their Energon, they call it Fay-Go." Knightmare gives a bit of a cackle from the stage as she lifts her staff and points it at Mortilus and TIMC, "Gentlemen! You look big and strong! But can you keep your balance on the stands? A month of free drinks at the bar for the win of three rounds?" She tilts her staff down a bit towards Mini-Clown, "And the little one.. care to try to show up the big mechs?" Mortilus looks at them. "Sure. I could try it. Cape might get in the way. What do you guys say?" he asks. "If I do, will I have any challengers who want to beat my score?" he asks as if /sure/ he'll do well. This Is My Costume snorts. "If you can do it, I can do it," he says. "...better, in fact." This Is My Costume hands Mortilus the basket and siiiiighs. "Finnne," he says, stepping over to Jack and the balancing game. "Let's do this." Mini-Clown raises her head as she was just about to discuss Earth history with the reaperbot and 'I can't believe its not Overlord'. Suddenly the mirror-masked figure confronts her, calling her out in the crowd. Of course to Folly, this was a command, and not a challenge to participate. "Ah, well, if you insist I..." She takes a step forward, steps onto her dressframe, and trips over it, sprawling out onto the ground. "Oof!Mini-Clown" She adds as she climbs back up to her feet, "I'm alright. Okay. I will do my best." Jack Skellington crouches down as the little clown approaches, knees sticking out. "Do you require assistance?" He offers a hand. Knightmare raises a finger, "And no flying, anti-grav or other such sorcery allowed! Your balance alone!" Mini-Clown looks more than a little embarassed. "Oh thank you, it happens...a lot." With that, Folly accepts a hand to get up to the poles. She studies the whole thing and says very sincerely to KnightMask, "Oh I would *never* do sorcery!" She says it in such a way that it seems so scandalous to even bring it up. The Mini-Clown steps up onto an anti-grav disc, and lets out a surprised gasp as it rises up to the pole. She judges it, and then moves to step out onto the pole... This Is My Costume snorts. "Sorcery?" he asks, looking over at Knightmare. "Is that what we're calling innate abilities these days?" He huffs again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine, I'll follow your ridiculous rules and *still* win." He waits his turn at the game. Jack Skellington 's fingers, while long and slender, are more solid than their bony appearance would suggest. He makes sure Folly makes it safely up to the anti-grav lift, then steps back, bowing gracefully. "While I would love to assist our guests, this is a contest for you to succeed or fail on your own. Good luck!" Mortilus pauses. "All science is magic until you understand it." he heads to one of the larger of the poles, his cape folding back as if resting against large wings. "Try to beat this." with that he starts the climb. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. This Is My Costume climbs his own pole, attempting to be the first to the top -- or at least to beat Mortilus to the top. Once there, he attempts to balance, in hopes of winning the challenge. GAME: This Is My Costume FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: This Is My Costume PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Mini-Clown holds out her hands delicately as she starts to walk across the balance beam. Perhaps her dressframe lowers her center of mass, making it easier to do so, but despite all the rings, neon, and flowers, Mini-Clown is moving right along at a bit of a scamper. Mortilus not only moves elegantly for one of his size, but he also shows off a bit. He backflips, landing on just the tip of his fingers. He hears someone stagger. "Having a bit of trouble there, phase sixer?" he chuckles. GAME: Mini-Clown FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: This Is My Costume FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. This Is My Costume grunts as he finds himself faltering, but manages to regain his balance -- until he's distracted again and slips. "Slag yourself, Deathsaurus!" he snaps, lifting off as he feels himself starting to fall again. He lifts up, hovering and lowering himself gracefully to the ground. "You still owe me a drink." Mini-Clown is a bit more focused on not falling, which is a constant worry for the mini-femme, than anything else. One of the flowers tucked into her shoulder rings threatens to fall. She gasps and reaches out to grab it, and sways dramatically. Her hips go one way, her hands go the other. She actually accidentally backpedals to the end of the pole. Knightmare cackles again as she sees the happenings, "Oh my! TWO remain standing! Let's up the odds shall we?" The staff points at Jake, "Spin spin spin, spin them around! Last to fall shall stand over them all!" Mortilus chuckles. "I told you its supposed to be Mortilus. God of death not killer Destron." he shakes his head. "And the drinks are free, you big blue glitch." he says to Overlord, giving him a rude three fingered gesture. "I swear some people." he says, still up on one hand making it more challenging for himself. GAME: Mini-Clown FAILS an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Jack Skellington obligingly rolls the beams, making it harder for the contestants to stay on. GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Mini-Clown sighs in relief as she hits the end of the pole...which starts to roll. She eeps loudly and starts to take steps back, but then her foot catches underneath that dressframe of hers again. She stumbles, lands on her aftplate comically, and grabs a hold of the pole. Folly...and yes, it can only be Folly no matter the makeup, spils around the pole twice, then somehow manages to get back on her feet in the middle of falling off as the momentum carries her back up. GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Mortilus continues to move across the poles, moving back to his feet. He clenches the pole with his oddly animal-like feet, using the to hold his balance. "You're doing pretty good, little juggalo. Careful of that middle pole." he warns as if training her. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Knightmare's cackle carries over the oohsss and awwsss from the crowd, "Round and round they go and they still stand! Give a good show to the crowd and you'll get a week of free food at the market!" GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Mortilus chuckles. "I wouldn't do that. I eat quite a lot these days." He says. He tries that flip again, still showing off. GAME: Mortilus FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Mini-Clown is mostly just running against the spin of the poles now, her feet only catching it half the time. At one spot, she balances too far forward only to have the pole's spin save her from falling again. "I'm...trying...to....ah....this is...Mini-Clown" Its all panic and accidental saves that keep the Mini-Clown moving. Mortilus was doing a rather good roll when suddenly, he almost trips on that big cape of his. "Primus. Come on." he doesnt want to embarass himself in front of the crowd. He /is/ the best and must always be the best. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Mini-Clown PASSES an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Mini-Clown FAILS an AGILITY roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Mortilus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Extreme difficulty. The comical running and near-falls come to an end as Folly just simply slips, bounces off of the pole, and gets caught by the anti-grav beneath her, saving her from a bump. She intakes a heavy series of breathes, and calls out reflexively, "I'm okay.", as she lays there exhausted. GAME: Mortilus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Mortilus reaches out almost instantly as Folly starts to fall. He tries to catch her and right her before she gets hurt. Whoever is in this costume is probably one of those hero kinds. "You ok, little one? You need help getting up?" he moves to crouch by her, not surprised hes the champion. He usually is. Staring at the reaperbot was something of a surprise, but Death seemed nice enough. As Mortilus stands next to her on the disc, she gives a gentle nod, "I am fine...it happens a lot." She moves to stand up and adjust all the rings and lights on her. Juggalo Folly leans in and says reaffirmingly "You did very well. Yo should be proud of yourself." Jack Skellington applauds the contestants. "Well done, well done!" Mortilus nods "Well I would be if I didn't you know. Win all the time. Its allright, I don't lose often." he says. "So free eats for a week? Im sorry people of Valvolux." This Is My Costume is definitely pouting, arms crossed over his chest, watching the game with the kind of sulky intensity best suited for the head cheerleader in a Molly Ringwald movie. "...oh please..." he huffs. "Are you done playing around yet, Mortilus?" he asks. Mortilus grunts. "PLaying around?" he asks, looking to "Overlord." "I just earned free eats for a week. Thats not playing right?" This Is My Costume smirks. "It is unless you share with me," he says. Mortilus shrugs. "May as well. I've been a bottomless pit as of late. They'll have to make a rule when Im done. Free eats for everyone but that guy." Knightmare looks around and looks at the crowd, raising her staff a bit as she calls out, "Well, my Valvoluxians? Did he do something special for you all?" A loud round of cheers answers the call as she looks back to Mort, "And the crowd has spoken.. free meals for a week." She points at the winner, "I never did say what QUALITY though!" But she cackles again softly, "But we will treat you right." She waves at the small Femme, "And you gave a mighty challenge.. and will be treated to a few meals as well." A wave of the staff at Jake, "Take care of the details, my dear Jake.. ensure they are properly taken care of." Mortilus grunts. "Dont think the quality matters at this stage." he says, holding his chest for a moment. If this were an eating challenge, there would be no better and he knows it. Jack Skellington chuckles and, with a flourish, produces a small pumpkin made of metal and offers it to Mortilus as well as a metal card. The card is magnetic, to make it easy to keep. "Here you are! Simply present the card at the booths or bars that provide food." Mortilus chuckles. "Sweet. I'm going to go get a plate of everything. I love this city." he chuckles, using earth words and everything as he goes to those poor poor booths. This Is My Costume snorts. "*TWO* plates of everythign," he says, preparing to follow Mortilus on his binge=feast. It?s obviously Typhoon, but she?s in costume! Over her naturally brown armor she?s wearing another layer of silver chain mail, and over that she?s wearing a gold-trimmed white tunic with the Weatherbot symbol in the center of her chest. Over her shoulders is a long red cape and at her hips in place of her usual pistol holsters is a hammer on one side and a sword on the other. She looks either cool or ridiculous, depending on the nerd level of the audience. Mortilus chuckles. "Oh is that a challenge?" he says. "Two plates of everything. Who wants to bet which one of us can eat more?" Oh primus hes on a roll. The Green Machine has undergone something of a change, gone are the ruggedly good edges that he is known for, as the Wrecker is now geared up in a what looks to be a set of full plate armor stylised with religious-like emblems but still rather primitive and dangerous looking, especially on a Mech of his size but the dangreous look is stepped up a tie by the massive claymore strapped across his back with a peacebond binding it to a sheath there. To top the look off, he gives off a soft but clear green ghostly light that covers him from head to toe, with a spot over his chest where his spark is pulsing almost like a heartbeat in a more golden tone. This Is My Costume snorts. "Please, I've heard the stories about you lately Deathsaurus," he says. 'you've turned into a right little disposal unit. I don't take sucker bets." Typhoon grins and settles back in Springer's canopy to enjoy the ride to Valvolux. "Great! I look forward to it!" Looking out the window, she asks, "So, what was that Bobbery on Earth? I heard some'in' big interrupted the funeral Optimus Prime was officiatin'? I was supposed ta be there, but I was taking orbital temperature readin's across Cybertron's surface for my post-rebirth comparison research..." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Delusion.. ensure you find out what they manage to put away. I will offset the stall owners losses." Dominicon Jack Skellington says, "Yes'm. I'll pay attention." Mortilus grunts. "But I think you might have to buy your own. See the card says only me and only three meals." He says. "I wonder if theres a limit on the size of them. Trust me, I can eat just about anything." He starts eying some candied ener-crystals at a booth. "Oh those look great." he says, moving to get some. "Yeah, I heard there was trouble on Earth." funny. He was supposed to be there doing his destruction thing. But he's so far just been ignoring those orders. "Anyone get killed? Except the already dead that is. Being a funeral and all." Springer lets Typhoon chatter on and it is a short pause before he replies as he eventually arrives at Valvolux and lands, letting Typhoon out, <> Mortilus looks back to Overlord. "Hey. You've been lax on your flower duty. Go hand people some flowers." Jack Skellington steps away from the games to go greet the newcomers in the city. The tall figure bows to the Priestess and Spirit. "Welcome to our city! Please, come in! There are games to play and drinks and snacks in plenty!" This Is My Costume grunts. 'You said drinks were on you tonight," he says, once again demonstrating that he is a terrible date. He follows Mortilus, tossing flowers to (or, more accurately, *at*) passerby. Mortilus sighs "You're doing it wrong. I dont think you understand what Im supposed to be, or the flowers. Just. Lemme do it okay?" he grumbles. Mortilus then adds "Fine. For tonight. your drinks are on me." Typhoon hops out of Springer and adjusts the costume sword and hammer at her waist. "Oh, sure," she agrees quickly. "We can talk about it later." She looks around at how Valvolux has been spruced up for the festival. "Wow! Even prettier than last year!" she gushes. She scans around at the attendees, her optics naturally alighting on the massive This Is My Costume and Mortilus. She grabs one of Springer's massive god-like arms. "Oh, Primus!" she gasps. "Is that Overlord?" she asks with a tinge of fear. The market is indeed decked out all over in bright colors and costumes. While the idea was new last year, this year more of the local citizens have had a chance to decorate and make costumes, and it shows. Mortilus is comletely obsessed with getting food now. He loads up a plate with as many treats as he can get, and seems to be having a great time after meeting a new little jugalo friend. He gets as much food as his card allows and then starts to eat it ravenously. "You're right. Im not sharing any of this." This Is My Costume is, indeed, Overlord. Drink it in. He glares over at Mortilus. "You gave me the basket, it's mine," he says. "Go about stuffing your face, I'll distribute your little mementos." Mortilus grunts. "Do it right. It has meaning you know." he says. THen hes face first in a bowl of treats. Guardian Spirit reachs up and pats Ty's hand, "Calm down.. they haven't broken the rules here. The Festival was open to all." He keeps a hold of the arm around his, patting her hand till she hopefully recovers, "You have your own Guardian Spirit afterall, you will be okay no matter what." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Also, Delusion... make sure you get video of them acting like such gluttons. Should be useful in the future." Dominicon Jack Skellington says, "Alright. I can arrange that." Typhoon glances up at Springer and smiles nervously. "OK. It'll be OK. I'm just not used to… socializing with mass murderers," she admits. But she tries to be cool. Be cool, Typhoon. Don't think about the death toll that would result if these two suddenly decide to no longer play by the rules. Focus on the pretty decorations. Are those lanterns? So pretty. Ty continues to cast nervous glances at Mortilus and his surly servant. Jack Skellington gives Typhoon a friendly smile and wave, standing close enough to greet newcomers and far enough in the market to also watch the current guests. Mortilus notices someone is staring at him and pauses. He invites her over. "Why hello there. Come. Don't be shy. Would you like a flower?" he glares at Overlord. "Give her one." This Is My Costume turns, looking over his shoulder at Mortilus. Spotting Typhoon looking nervous, he grins with a glimmer of his usual sadistic self. "Finnne," he says, turning and moving toward Mortilus and Typhoon like a cat stalking a mouse. He reaches into the basket as he draws nearer, pulls out a flower and offers it to Typhoon with a smug, self-satisfied, cat-who-murdered-a-flock-of-canaries-in-a-really-cool-yet-gross way. "For you, pretty lady." Guardian Spirit just pats Ty's hand a bit before he waits to see her reaction, the Wrecker not moving back at TIMC's approach. He speaks quietly whilt TIMC is still a bit away, "You've stood up to Megatron before. Remember who is top dog on their side." Knightmare moves slowly, her staff tap-tap-tapping as she hunches over a bit and moves over towards the newest visitors to their city.. while most of the Guards scattered around the market shift a bit but do nothing more at the moment. Typhoon gives Jack a nervous smile and wave and then cautiously approaches Mortilus. "Uh, hello," she says politely. "Who are you supposed to be?" She just as politely accepts a flower from Overlord, although she doesn't look happy about it at all. "Th-thank you, sir," she squeaks up at He Who Is Too Cool to Dress Up. She glances back at her Guardian Spirit and nods, not mentioning she's battled Megatron but never tried to make small talk with him. Mortilus chuckles. "Take as many as you think you deserve. You know the legend of Mortilus right?" This Is My Costume smirks. "Don't mind him, he thinks he's deep," he says, gesturing at Mortilus."He also thinks he's deserving of a flower himself, though he's not." Mortilus 's cape tenses as whatevers under it moves closer to him. "You don't think so? I've killed before." he says. Guardian Spirit walks behind Typhoon, his hands loose at his sides, the Wrecker stopping behind her and to the side as he keeps quiet, trusting and knowing Typhoon is capable of handling herself. Mortilus offers to the Guardian Spirit. "Come, take a flower." He looks to "Overlord" I was gonna show you what's in the scatchel, but I dont think you'd understand." Guardian Spirit shakes his head in response to th offer of a flower, "No thank you. I alread have a flower I treasure, do not need another." Mortilus tilts his head. "AWw is this your treasure then? She's beautiful. Are you conjunx by any chance?" he asks. Typhoon laughs suddenly and inappropriately as her nerves revolt at this turn of conversation. "It's a really nice night!" she says a little too loudly. "I like what they've done with the city!" She seems to miss Springer's saccharine-sweet comment that may have been about her. She glances around for escape, but the first 'friendly' face she sees is a grinning specter of death. She turns back to Mortilus. Jack Skellington is a very friendly grinning specter of death, though! Guardian Spirit arches a optic ridge at the question.... and decides to let Typhoon answer that one as he manages to not chuckle out loud. GAME: War Priestess FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Mortilus pauses. "Humans call it married or what not. Mine preferred mate, therse all sort of words for it." he looks to Overlord. "You dont think so? I think I earned at least /one/ flower. And yes its the one you think too." Typhoon looks suitably mortified at the direct question. She doesn't know the term, but she gets the gist of the question. Before she must answer, however, Mortilus goes back to talking about flowers-as-death and Ty glances at Springer, hoping the moment has passed. "Oh, look!" she says. "That fellow is an endoskeleton in a suit!" she squeals in anxious glee. Her optics frantically gesture at Jack. Jack Skellington obligingly bows when pointed out, then takes off his head and rolls it across his shoulders from one hand to the other before putting it back on. GAME: Guardian Spirit PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Guardian Spirit doesn't manage to stop his laugh this time and a hand goes up quickly to stifle it before he quickly makes his face look serious again as he nods and says in a carefully controlled voice, "Yes, most interesting, my Priestess." And like a true mech, he manages to keep the laugh from erupting again. Mortilus wanders off with his plate of food probably to refuel it and give people tiem away from him. "I don't know why you people are so ashamed of it. Having a partner to share your life with is one of the most beautiful things there could be." Knightmare chuckles a bit as Mortilus passes her on the way back to the food booths, the cackle of her voice clear, "Some have not yet found that one." She keeps walking slowly, tapping her staff on the ground as she makes her way over to near Jake, "It seems the spirits are alive tonight, Pumpkin King wasn't it?" This Is My Costume snorts, handing his basket to Typhoon. "And that's my cue to leave because the only thing more insufferable than listening to you natter on about your mythology or your precious "Japan" is listening to you wax rhrapsotic about your precious wife. Good day to you all, I'm going to find a bottle of something and have my own festival." Jack Skellington gives Knightmare a very broad grin, stretching the round skull face. "Why yes, madam, I am." He bows to her in a gentlemanly fashion. Knightmare simply points in the direction of the bar with her staff, "That way... first round is free for you." Typhoon alarm as the Decepticons is a little short-circuited by Jack's head trick. "OK," she mutters. "That's pretty cool." She looks back sharply as Overlord hands her a giant basket of flowers. She looks down into the basket, still not fully understanding the symbolism but having figured out it's not anything good. Mortilus looks to Overlord "He's jealous of me you know. Becuase Im better at the games and didnt flub on the first event." he says. He looks to Ty "Well. That's a lot of flowers for one little femme." GAME: War Priestess PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: War Priestess PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Guardian Spirit does his best... and watches over Typhoon for the evening, guarding her back quietly as he fights to keep from laughing as he can't shake her reaction to that question. Typhoon looks down at the basket of flowers. "These symbolize death, don't they?" she asks with dread. She offers the basket back up to Mortilus. "I believe they're more appropriate for you, ain't they?" Mortilus offers her a seat with a hand. "Now Im not too familiar with cybertronian legends but the legend of Mortilus, from what I understand. He is a servant of one of the thirteen, who comes to bring people to their final rest after they die. The legend has it that when they come there, they are surrounded by a field and there is a statue that claims who they are and what they did. At the base of the statue, are tiny flowers, one for every person they killed." yeah he's probably got the legend /wrong/. And doesnt have any details. But that's what hes going for. "So you see, a flower is for everyone you killed either personally or were responsible for their death." he says. He takes the basket. "No. I dont deserve all these flowers, little one." he puts his hand in the basket and takes out a single flower and tucks it behind his left audial. "Just one." Without thinking about it, Typhoon takes the seat offered her. Typhoon blinks up in awe at Mortilus's story. "I've never heard of Mortilus, but with the Fallen and Solus Prime runnin' around, who else might be real?" She blinks her optics a few times, screwing up her courage. "So... who did you kill?" Typhoon asks tremulously at last, curiosity overcoming her fear. Mortilus motions. "Come close.r I'll whisper his name." he says softly, seeing if she dares to come close enough. GAME: War Priestess PASSES a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. You hear Mortilus mutter to War Priestess, " Star Saber." Mortilus leans in and whispers. Then gives her a knowing smile. Jack Skellington would have guessed Mortilus' identity already even if Overlord hadn't just said it a few times earlier. Typhoon takes a moment, but then leans closer, standing slightly to bring herself closer to Mortilus's level. At the answer, however, she rears back. Jumping to her feet, she unnecessarily points at Mortilus. "So, you ARE Deathsaurus!" she accuses, probably the last person there to figure it out. Mortilus pauses. "Well. I'm not Optimus Prime." He says. "Boo. Go run in fear you." he says, waving her off, expecting her to leave. Typhoon now looks more angry than afraid. She frowns. "So... that's how you ... memorialize him? A flower? You murdered him! I heard there was nothin' left! How can ya be so... cavalier about it?" Mortilus 's whole outfit, considering how recent what he did was might be too soon. "Maybe I shouldnt attach little names to the flowers? Like all those who perished at Iacon? Who I was /conveniently/ too late to save?" he smirks. "Oh maybe its more then one flower. Who knows." He chuckles. But then he stops almost immediately as her words hit. "You have no idea what I've done or what Im going to do or how he still haunts me. What I did was wrong. I admit. I killed him." he says. "That is true, yes." He says. "But it was not proper. It was not right. It was not an honorable death. And that, I am sorry about." not the killing. The lack of honor. "And is my burden to bear. Gallows humor is one way to go about it." Jack Skellington ahs, holding up a finger. "You're a spirit of death tonight. I'm the one that frightens people." He reaches out to place a hand on 'Mortilus' chest, pulling forth a glowing ball from it and rolling it in his fingers. The well-dressed skeleton then tosses it into the air, swallows it, then grips his own chest for a moment, wrenching a slightly dimmer light free before returning it to Mortilus' chest again. If Deathsaurus is paying very close attention, there's no difference in warmth, just the touch of fingers each time, but suggestion can be a powerful thing. Typhoon looks confused at Deathsaurus's words, and simply steps aside a moment as Jack Skellington does his thing. Ty watches, mesmerized. Mortilus pauses as Jack .touches his chest. His chest would be very warm to the touch for whatever reason and when the ball is pulled from it, he pauses. "Point made.. point made." he moves that cape around himself, and probably the wings under it. "I suppose you could at that." Typhoon takes the opportunity of the distraction to fade away, leaving the company of creepy Mortsaurus and checking out the rest of the festival before it gets too late. Mortilus sesms to almost retreat into himself, gnawing on some food he got distractedly. "You kill one Autobot and they're all like this." he says like its abnormal to be disgusted by death. "We try to kill Autobots all the time. Don't you think that one day..one of us would be successful? Isn't it what we're supposed to do?" Log session ending at 23:45:20 on Monday, 28 October 2019.